The Missing Piece of Me
by devilinadress
Summary: She was alone. She had to deal with the pain everyday by herself. It would be easier to just let it all go and end her life so she tried and tried, yet each time he was there to stop her. Now he is always around and will not let her get away. Is he her salvation? "For some reason I can't leave you alone." he told her. 'Is he the missing piece of me' she thought glancing his way.


Bubble gum colored tresses blew in the wind as a petite figure stood atop the lip of an old bridge barefoot looking down. 'No one will notice that I'm gone,' she thought then took a step off the bridge. Only seconds after that she felt a pair of hands grab her wrist, looking up her emerald eyes met familiar onyx ones.

"Let me go," she said calmly.

"No! Why the hell would I do that?" He started to pull her up but she clawed at his hands.

"I said let me go Sasuke!" she yelled angrily.

"Hey I'm trying to save your life!" He yelled as he finally pulled her back on to the bridge. Pushing him away she glared at him.

"Who said I needed saving? Why don't you go home rich boy and bother someone else?" she said mockingly and turned to jump over the lip of the bridge.

Grabbing her roughly he spun her around. "You don't know me. Who the fuck are you anyway?" he asked her.

"I'm a no body that is clearly not dying today," she jerked out of his grasped and turned to leave. She knew he was not going to leave so she chose to.

~Next Day~

Onyx eyes narrowed as they landed on the loud mouth blond he called his best friend.

"What's up teme? Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed again. Hey what happened to your hands?" he asked.

"Nothing dobe now come on or we're going to be late." As they walked into the classroom something caught Sasuke's attention.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said before he sat down. Turning the girl nodded in his direction then turned back to the window, not once giving Sasuke a glance over. Taking his seat, Sasuke glanced behind him them turned his attention forward.

"She has been in some of our classes since grade school teme. I don't know how you can't remember seeing as you humiliated her when she told you she liked you in middle school." Naruto told him.

As the lesson started he turned to glance to her again. She paid no attention to Iruka-sensei. "Sakura can you answer the question?" Turning to look at the board she eyed Iruka-sensei. "X is twenty-nine point three." She said then turned her attention back to the window.

"She is also the smartest person in the school," Naruto said.

~Four Hours Later~

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Sasuke headed to his locker. "I'm not going to tell you again Haruno," he heard a familiar voice say. 'Karin?' he thought and turned the corner. There she stood with her friend surrounding Sakura in front of his locker. "Did you not get enough rejection in middle school? You are a no body, a loser who wants Sasuke attention so badly that you slip love notes into his locker. Are you a sadist or something?" she laughed.

'So she was the one who gave me the notes explaining the problems on those tests I missed.'

"I don't know what you are talking about and last time you tried to tell me what to do I smashed your face into Uchiha's locker. You want a remake of that?"

Karin scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You can't beat all of us."

Sighing Sakura tied her waist length hair back and dropped her bag. It happened so fast. She grabbed Karin by the throat and threw her into the lockers opposite of Sasuke's. The twins Ami and Kimi ran at her trying to grab her but ended up being kicked in the head and landed on top of Karin. The other three just stood there.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" the three of them exclaimed. Not even looking back Sakura grabbed her bag and made her way out of the school.

He stepped forward to his locker and opened but stopped as a thought hit him. Slamming his locker shut he rushed out of the school. He spotted her walking through the front gates and followed her.

"Why are you following me Uchiha? Can't you see that I want to be alone?" she stopped and stood on the street curb. She could feel him eyeing her.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked her. Her hand went up and freed her hair from the band.

"Go back and annoy Naruto or your fangirls who want you around." Taking a step into the street she was grabbed roughly and pulled back hard as a car drove by. She whimpered. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You've been ignoring me for fourteen years. A couple more hours won't hurt."

"You expect me to just let you kill yourself? I could tell someone and stop you." She laughed.

"Go ahead. No one is going to believe you and it will not stop me. Just go back to school and act like I never existed," she said then pulled away from him. Turning she left without another word.

"Where are you going?" He called out. She ignored him and kept walking, so he followed her. 'What is she doing in my neighborhood?' He watched as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the house across from his.

~Next Day~

Sakura walked into the cafeteria with a bag in her hand and sighed. She didn't want to be here but she didn't want to be at home either, besides she had to graduate. Taking a seat at an empty table she opened her lunch. Biting into her sandwich she sighed again. She could feel a pair of eyes boring into her face. Glancing up her eyes narrowed. It was _him_. She wasn't surprised since he has been so annoyingly involved with her affairs and such.

'What the fuck is his problem. Why can't he just leave me alone?' She glared down at her sandwich as she noticed him coming her way with his tray. 'Keep going. Keep going. Don't sit here.' She chanted in her head. He sat down and her glare intensified.

"Why are you bothering me? What did I ever do to you?" She hissed. He looked at her but said nothing.

"Oh Sasuke why are you sitting with that loser?" Karin asked taking a seat beside him. "I see you like getting your ass handed to you," Sakura said finishing off her lunch.

"Karin get away from me and go bother someone else. You're annoying," Sasuke said not even looking her way.

"You'd rather be with this no body instead of me!" Karin yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

Unconsciously Sasuke's hand slid across to Sakura, which was balled into a fist on the table. "Hey guys," Naruto said as he sat down at the table followed by the rest of the gang.

"You're wrong if you think I'm going to let you have Sasuke. You're nothing but a pink haired freak whose parents don't even love her." Karin laughed.

Before anyone seen it coming Sakura stood, leaned over the table and punched the obnoxious redhead in the face knocking her out her seat and on the floor. Yanking her hand from Sasuke she walked around the table and looked down.

"Next time you'll end up with more than a broken nose and a bruised ego bitch. If you or your lackeys speak to me the wrong way or even look at me the wrong way I'm going to end you," with that Sakura left.

~Later~

"You can never do anything right you stupid girl," Sakura's stepfather said kicking her in the ribs over and over. "You are so fucking useless and I'm stuck with you because your fucking mother had to go and die from cancer. Now I see why your father didn't want you. You so pathetic!" he yelled and kicked her in the face knocking her out cold."


End file.
